Multiple memory cells may provide data via a buffer, typically a first-in, first-out (FIFO) circular buffer having a length of N bits. When a memory cell provides the data to the buffer a data strobe is also provided to strobe the data into the buffer. The data strobe may also cause the write pointer for the buffer to be incremented so that the next data will go into the next location in the buffer. As many systems use multiple-bit (L bits) words, a plurality (L) of these buffers is used, one for each bit in the word. When a word is read from the buffers, the same bit position (K) of all the buffers is read. Thus, the integrity of the data provided by the buffers depends upon the write pointers for these buffers being in unison. However, if a data strobe is faulty, due to noise or some other event, then the write pointer for a buffer may not be incremented correctly. Typically, it will not be incremented, but it could possibly be incremented twice or more, rather than just once. In that event, the write pointer for that buffer will then be out of sync with the write pointer for the other buffers, so the data will be written into the wrong location (K−1, K+1, K+2, etc.) for that buffer. Then, when the buffers are read, the data in the Kth position for that buffer will not be the desired data, but will be the data from a preceding or subsequent memory read. Thus, the data output by that buffer will be incorrect, and so the data word output by the buffers will be corrupted.